


Daydreams & Curiosity

by sexysiren1981



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexysiren1981/pseuds/sexysiren1981
Summary: AU Bella discovers that her desires don't always match her loyalties - or do they?





	Daydreams & Curiosity

1\. Subject/Email Header: For the Love of Jasper Contest Redux

2\. Beta: Kimmie45

3\. Facebook name and/or Twitter Handle: Nadine Masen Whitlock

4\. Pen Name: Sexysiren1981

5\. Title: Daydreams & Curiosity

6\. Summary: Sometimes daydreams can be very entertaining, Bella finds out that her desires don't always match her common sense.

7\. Pairing:Jasper/Bella

8\. Rating: M

9\. Word Count:3764

10\. DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
.  
.  
.  
Afternoon sunlight filtered dully through the window, making the dancing dust particles floating on the breeze light up like iridescent creatures. I watched them with a full minded concentration they didn't truly deserve, enjoying the peace I found in the senseless task.  
I had little freedom anymore, since Edward had come back with me from Italy.  
He controlled every aspect of my life, for my protection or some shit. I was weak, human, breakable - the need for my protection always paramount. It drove me insane, although I barely acknowledged it.   
To acknowledge the fact that I had relinquished control of my own life would be taramount to admitting that I'd been wrong.  
Wrong about Edward.  
Wrong about my love for him.  
Wrong about so many things.  
Like any love struck teenager with her first boyfriend, I'd declared that it was true love and would last forever.   
I'd saved him, we were finally together, it should be enough.  
Why wasn't it enough?  
I so desperately wanted Edward to be enough for me, but was it entirely my fault that he wasn't?   
No, it couldn't be all my fault, I thought defiantly, surely some of the blame should rest on Edward's shoulders too?  
I was a bundle of sexual tension, my body hungered for Edwards touch, and yet he denied us any kind of gratification.  
If he would just touch me...down there...maybe the aching would stop.  
I sniffed in irritation at the thought of all the times Edward had backed away from me and left me a ball of frustrated energy.  
I knew he was terrified of killing me in a moment of passion, but my yearning body couldn't forgive his lack of control.   
I slowly pulled my hair across my shoulder, allowing the heavy weight of it to sooth me as it slipped through my fingers repeatedly.  
I toyed with it over and over, until the elastic tie holding it into a ponytail snapped and my hair fell in a silky mass around my face and shoulders.  
The scent of freshly washed hair was pleasant as I continued my appraisal of the dancing dust mites.  
The room was silent, the entire Cullen clan had gone hunting for the day and I was left alone in the safety of their home.  
My homework books lay spread out across the wooden coffee table, forgotten.  
I was not in the mood to study, or read.  
I wanted to do nothing.   
With no one home I didn't have to pretend that I was happy and the relief was a heady thing.  
Why did I feel so at ease now that Edward was gone?  
Silence stretched pleasantly for what seemed like an eternity and I was content to just sit there on the sofa contemplating my life.  
A slight, unexplained breeze lifted my hair and I glanced upwards to find Jasper sitting across the room from me, his long body lounging on a high, bar type chair, which surrounded the kitchen counter.   
He watched me with a predominantly bored expression, his stillness unnerving.  
He never tried to pretend to be human like the others. He was completely a vampire and unapologetic about it.  
He scared me, in an undefined way which I'd never examined too closely.  
Jasper was dangerous, I knew it deep in my gut; a deeply buried instinct.  
Besides having been warned about him by Edward, I knew that he was not a tame, vegetarian vampire like the rest of the Cullen's, which had been brought home to me when he'd attacked me on my 18th birthday.  
I hadn't blamed him for his slip, it was obvious to me that Jasper's 'almost' fall from grace had been the product of each and every vampire's blood lust, including Edward's', magnified tenfold inside him.  
Jaspers eyes were a strange ochre colour, never having completely faded to the friendly topaz that the rest of his coven possessed. Too many decades dining on human had coloured his eyes for all eternity.  
His eyes were only one of the many things which set him apart from this family.  
I liked each attribute which defined him as different, because despite his outward perfection, he was flawed.  
But now, I felt genuine fear trickle down my spine as he sat there watching me.  
His face was set as if in marble. He never smiled, at least never in my presence and I wondered idly if his face would crack if he did.  
His military training was obvious in the way he moved, stealthy, barely leased power in every step. All vampires were graceful in their movements; Jasper was lethal.  
The man could command an army while drinking a cup of tea.  
His presence filled whatever space he occupied, a palpable entity, a physical force.  
"You're emotions are very-intriguing." He said at last, breaking the strange, wary silence between us. His voice was low, deep, coloured by a Texas twang.  
I was sure that he could speak without the accent if he chose to, but he insisted on keeping this innate part of himself, much to Alice's annoyance.  
I turned away, essentially ignoring him, my heart hammering away in my chest. "Really?" I asked, trying to act nonchalant.  
"Yes. Your emotions usually bore me, but today they're-defiant and frustrated. It's delicious." He said it slowly, the word delicous hanging in the air between us.  
The Cullen's usually tried to avoid referring to me as food, Jasper clearly didn't care about using food analogies around me.  
"I don't know what you mean." I said, trying hard to ignore the killer in the room. "I'm just passing the time. Are the others back too?"  
Jasper watch me closely, "No one is back, except for me."  
An ice cold lump of fear settled in my belly.  
He was alone, why?  
"They're still hunting." He answered my unspoken question. "I was hunting close by, when I felt your emotions and I had to investigate."  
"Maybe you shouldn't be here-alone." I said softly.  
Jasper leaned forwards in his chair, his strange eyes never leaving me. "Bella, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already."   
I lifted my gaze to his and felt a jolt of awareness run through my body.  
Had he always been so handsome?  
I'd never given it much thought until now, but Jasper was fuck-hot.  
A sharp twinge of desire tightened my belly and my heartbeat picked up even more.  
This was Edward's brother, why was I having a physical reaction to him? This was wrong, on so many levels.   
Jasper leaned his chin onto his joined hands, his thumbs rubbing against his mouth as he contemplated me with a touch of humour in his eyes.  
"Bella, you know I can sense each and every emotion that you have, right?" He asked, his face expressionless and enigmatic.  
I nodded ever so slightly. "Yes, I know."  
"Well, darlin', you might want to reel in that rampant attraction just a little. It's doin' strange things to me."  
His face was curiously immobile, it was frankly a little terrifying. But apparently my body liked tall and terrifying because I was suddenly aroused and deeply embarrassed.   
Edward and I never did anything and Jasper was just so...so...knowing, like he knew how to make all my dreams come true, which he probably did.  
For the first time ever, Jasper's careful facade cracked and he smirked at me, just a corner of his lips lifting a small amount, my heart stuttered and then sprinted wildly.  
I looked away from him and focused on the fading daylight, searching for my missing dust particles. Anything to distract myself.  
I started twirling a piece of my hair again, agitated and scared.  
With vampiric speed Jasper moved from the chair to the end of my sofa and I jumped visibly.  
"I don't think that this is a good idea..." I said, my voice curiously husky and strained.  
"What exactly isn't a good idea?"  
"You - being here - with me - alone."   
He didn't reply, forcing me to look at him again out of sheer curiosity.  
His ochre gaze was fixed onto my face, "I won't hurt you, Bella, I'm merely curious.."  
"About me?"  
He nodded, his eyes unblinking, blond strands escaping from his hair tie and falling around his handsome face.   
I swallowed hard.  
"I've just realised something and it intrigues me even more than your emotions."  
"What did you realise?" I asked, now breathlessly.  
"That we are attracted to each other. I'd never noticed before simply because we're never alone."  
My belly gave a delicous flutter as awareness spread it's way through every inch of my body.  
"Its not true..." I began, but stopped as Jasper touch his index finger to his forehead.  
"Empath, remember?" He said, his Texan drawl even more pronounced.  
I drew in an unsteady breath of much needed air.  
He knew everything I was feeling.  
"Do you want to know what I'm feelin' for you, Darlin'?" He offered, "I can try to establish a connection between us, I won't touch you, only my emotions will."  
"Can you do that?" I asked, forgetting that I should be appalled and offended. The idea of being inside his head was beyond intriguing to me.  
Jasper leaned back in his seat, his ochre eyes, darkening, hooded and glittering. "It can be done, although I've never tried to do it with a mortal."  
"Why do you want to do this at all?" I asked in a whisper.  
"Curiosity is a terrible thing when left unsatisfied, Bella."  
He seemed to concentrate on me, impaling me on his jaggered gaze.  
I braced for an impact, something physical, only to find myself drowning.  
Suddenly, without warning, I was flooded with a euphoric sensation so intense I cried out loud, hunger and desire filling me to the brim.  
"It's...it's you." I gasped through the vortex of emotion I was drowning in.  
Jaspers eyes were closed when I looked at him, his angel's face strained. His large hands folded together, his fingers clenched.  
I felt him inside me, in the most intimate way I'd ever experienced. A white hot presence, made up of blinding need and want.  
There was curiosity.  
And hunger; for my blood and my body.  
And most curious of all, there was a certain tenderness cradled in violence beyond my imagination.  
He was made of concealed violence; the need to control and destroy.  
Presa, the word floated through my mind like he'd spoken it to me. I didn't know what it meant.  
I wasn't afraid of Jasper anymore.  
The pleasure I was experiencing outweighed any fear.  
The euphoric sensation spread slowly through my body and limbs, like slow, warmed honey, weighing them down with sweet, drowsy pleasure.  
I felt like I was falling through erotic warmth, every cell in my body wildly and completely alive even as my eyelids drooped.  
When next I forcefully opened my eyes Jasper was watching me intently.  
"You're so wonderfully responsive Darlin'." He murmured beneath his breath. "How did Edward stay away from you?"  
I felt an embarrassed heat flood my cheeks. "He made it seem easy, to protect me."  
"Allowing your needs to remain unfulfilled is the biggest danger of all, I think. It's a crime really, as beautiful as you are...so warm and soft and willing."  
"I'm happy to wait..." I began hastily, ready to defend Edward's choices.  
Jasper lifted a brow at me, his scepticism plain to see. "You're the kind of woman who needs to be loved Darlin',caressed, kissed and...thoroughly fucked."  
I gasped involuntarily at his audacity. "How dare you?"   
"I'm inside you at this very moment Bella, there is no need to deny how much my words turned you on. You can't lie to me-I know everything you think and everything you feel."  
I felt helpless as another wave of longing sent me reeling.   
It was his longing and mine combined.  
I knew he was controlling me and yet I didn't care.  
"Can I make you feel better darlin'?" Jasper offered wickedly.  
I found myself shaking my head in denial even as my body screamed out- "Yes!"  
"How?" I asked.  
Traitor! I hissed to myself.  
A ball of tension built inside me, causing my belly to flutter in the most delicious way.  
Jasper watched me, his gaze all knowing and darkly dangerous.  
I felt a twist of pleasure and knew it was his pleasure that I'd asked how he could help me feel better.  
Jasper wanted me.  
In every way imaginable.  
The knowledge filled me with a strange elation and a deep pride.  
"I won't touch you, unless you ask me to. I can make you come by simply manipulating your emotions."  
"Jasper..." I whimpered, and it sounded like a plea. "This is wrong." I added, trying to fight this dark, deadly desire he'd brought to life inside me.  
"There is no such thing as wrong and right, there is only what we do and what we don't do." He said, his voice a deepened hiss. "Decide, Bella. You're driving me insane."  
"Is my body or my blood driving you insane?" I asked, I needed to know.   
Jasper met my gaze, his burning ebony. "It's a tie."  
At least he was honest, I'd give him that.  
The tension inside my lower belly intensified and I let out a whimpered moan.  
It felt so good.  
"Decide." He urged me, his voice inhumanly deep.   
"Yes..." I wasn't sure where that had come from, but saying yes to Jasper felt so right. I needed to say yes to him, there was no other answer I could give.  
He didn't move an inch, his presence at the end of the sofa I occupied a physical force so strong it felt as though he were right beside me.  
"I'm just going to make you feel better, darlin', relax and let me...inside you."  
My body bowed off the sofa of its own accord as I was hit by the full force of his presence deep inside my most private places.  
"Sshhhh, Bella, relax..." his velvet voice urged me.  
I relaxed, my body going limp as I felt the need inside me build to a crescendo. I shuddered and my hips thrust upwards of their own accord.  
"Touch yourself, Bella." Jasper demanded. "Touch those sinfully delicious breasts."  
My cheeks flamed but I reached for my own breasts, my need greater than my embarrassment.  
I cupped my flesh, feeling my taut nipples poking against my thin t-shirt.  
A sound which sounded suspiciously like an actual growl left his mouth as he watched me touch myself. "That's it darlin', just like that, now, squeeze your nipples-hard."  
I did and whimpered at the jolt of white hot pleasure which surged through my most secret places.  
"Take your bra off." Jasper commanded.  
I flushed and opened my eyes, my gaze met his and then I couldn't look away. "Do I have to take my clothes off?" I asked.  
"Oh yes, you do need to undress, but only a little."  
"Jasper..." I said his name and was surprised by how good his name felt on my tongue.  
"Do it." He commanded again, his face still mostly expressionless except for his burning ebony gaze.  
I felt my hands comply, reaching up under my t-shirt and unhooking my bra behind my back. I pulled it off under my t-shirt and it fell off me.  
I tossed it onto the floor.  
"Now lay back and touch your self under the shirt." I did as he asked without argument this time, my gaze held captive by his. "Feel how soft your skin is there? Now slide your hands down to your pants. Open the tie, now, touch yourself."  
"I..I can't..." I pleaded. "I've never.. "  
"You've never pleasured yourself?" He asked, his voice a dark, compelling whisper.  
"No. Never." I replied.   
Suddenly, I was flooded with even more desire, for Jasper, to please him. He was toying with my emotions, I realised , but it felt so exquisite, I didn't care.  
Boldly, I reached down and undid the tie which held the tracksuit pants up, without thinking too much I reached inside and touched my self. My panty was damp with my need and I trailed my finger tips across the swollen flesh beneath the fabric.  
Jasper was so much in control of me now, that it felt as though it was his hands doing this to me and not my own.  
"Reach under your underwear and touch your pussy for me." His voice was commanding and I obeyed blindly, needing the release I knew he could give me.  
My hips moved upwards slightly as my fingers found my folds, slick with my juices.  
"Spread your legs more, darlin', that's right..." his voice had moved and my eyes flung wide open when I realised that he was above me.  
Jasper was kneeling beside me, his body braced above me, a hand on either side of my head. His intense dark gaze was fixed onto my face with so much hunger it should have scared me.  
But it didn't.   
His scent was all man, peppermint and clove, mixed with leather and sunshine, it filled my nostrils and intoxicated me.   
"I won't touch you...I promised you." He reassured me.  
"Unless I ask..?" I panted, licking my lips to wet their dryness. His eyes followed the movement like a predator, his eyes unblinking.  
Never had he seemed more inhuman.  
Vampire.  
The tiny smirk was back, lifting his lips infinitesimally.  
"Yes, unless you ask me to touch you, I won't. I simply want to watch you lose control darlin'."  
I whimpered helplessly, as I stroked my own flesh, driven on by the dark eyes fixed on my own.  
Jasper was so close to me and yet so far, I longed for his weight on top of me, his hands on my body.  
I remembered too late that he knew exactly what I was feeling, longing, desire, need.  
Him.  
I wanted him.  
Jasper actually growled as his knee came to rest on the sofa directly between my spread thighs, a few inches from where I needed him to be.  
I shook; my body visibly trembling, a tsunami of lust rushing through me.  
"Say it." He whispered lowering his face to mine, until only a millimetre separated our lips.  
I didn't have to ask what he wanted me to say.  
I wanted to shout it.  
The sane part of my mind made me pause.  
What about Edward? What about Alice?  
Some part of me felt bad for them.  
"Don't think about them. They won't know. This will be our little secret. Alice is far from infallible and Edward can't read my mind if I don't want him to." He said smoothly.  
"But...Alice is your mate."   
"She was never mine. We are friends and occasional lovers. Never mates."  
I believed him and yet, why didn't I care about hurting Edward more?  
"Let go, Bella, let me make you feel good. I'll make you forget your own name."   
Guilt faded away as the languorous heat weighed my limbs down, I was floating and then flying rapidly.  
With a start, I opened my eyes and found Jasper unmoved at the end of my sofa.  
His eyes were amused, aroused and thoughtful.  
It didn't look like he'd moved at all.  
"What was that?" I asked my words a whisper.  
Jasper smirked at me, his eyes still darkly dangerous.   
"That was me, inside of you." He replied, his smooth voice rough.   
"What happened?" I sat up, pushing my hair out of my face, hot with embarrassment.   
"Nothing." Jasper said softly. "None of that was real, Bella. I'm an empath, but I'm also a dream walker."  
"A what?" I felt my head swim dangerously as I stood up, I felt as though I'd been sleeping.  
"A dream walker." Jasper repeated. "I can direct and enter someone's dreams if I chose to. It's very enlightening..."  
I stared at him wide eyed. "So nothing happened? All of that was just a dream?"  
"Yes. A very pleasant day dream, nothing more."  
"So you...you planted those thoughts in my head? It was you?"  
Jasper laughed softly for the first time ever. "I can only interact with what the person was already thinking of, Bella. I can't influence what the person sees, only my role in whatever scenario they are thinking of."  
The heat in my cheeks grew to epic proportions.  
Those had been my thoughts?  
"Don't worry Bella, you didn't cheat on Edward and I have not taken advantage of your innocence."  
I started gathering up my books to distract myself from my boyfriend's hot, dream walking brother.  
"Don't be embarrassed, it was just a dream. It can be our little secret." Jasper said rising and coming to my side at vampiric speed. I flinched, my senses going crazy, my body inexplicably aroused again.  
"Ssshhh, don't worry. No one will know." He whispered just beside my ear.  
I almost moaned at the feeling of him so close, his masculine scent enveloping me, his breath tickling my ear. "Edward will know. He reads your mind." My eyes slid shut of their own violation and I swayed towards him, unsteady on my feet   
"Edward only knows what I want him to know." Jasper said, his mouth hovering just above mine.  
"You block your thoughts?" I asked, my eyes still closed.  
"Yes, I think of a a multitude of things and I recite boring shit to shut him out. Trust me, Bella, he won't know."  
"What does Presa mean?" I asked suddenly, recalling that word floating around in my dream.  
"Prey." He murmured, his mouth finally touching mine in a brief caress which had my knees giving out.  
Pure unadulterated need built inside me at that simple touch.  
The feeling of the air around me moving alerted me to the fact that he was gone.  
My eyes opened slowly to an empty room.   
I released a shuddering sigh and my shoulders slumped, my body still clamouring for release.  
I knew it was wrong, but I wanted Jasper to finish what he'd started.  
Prey.  
Was I truly just prey to him?  
Or did he want me as much as I wanted him?  
The guilty admission made me cringe even internally, I wasn't that girl, the one who cheated on her boyfriend.   
This was over, whatever it had been wouldn't happen again.  
I'd find a way to seduce Edward and then I'd get over this foolish need to hump his brother.  
But somehow, I didn't even fool myself.


End file.
